Bear
by Judo Chick
Summary: Little LeeKara fluff. Kara is having trouble recovering from her crash.


Kara carefully pulled herself up onto her crutches, her knee screamed out in pain as she tried to walk. Finally her body just said no and she tumbled to the ground. "Frak!" She tried to get up but her body continued to protest, she was going to have to wait for someone to come and help her.

"Starbuck! Are you okay?" Kara sighed, she needed help but she preferred if the help didn't have to come from Lee. "Starbuck?"

"I need help."

Lee smiled and knelled down beside his friend. "Sorry, I didn't here that?"

"I NEED HELP!" she screamed into his face.

Lee saw a single tear slide down Kara's face, she was in pain, "Alright Starbuck lets get you up." Lee carefully placed his hand around Kara's back and lifted her onto her bunk. He noticed the small bits of sweat forming on her brow and became worried. "Kara, seriously… are you alright?"

"I just fell."

"You fell hard. Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"No I'm…" Kara didn't finish; she lost her lunch right in front of Apollo. He was silent until she finished he just moved his feet out of the way and rubbed her back. When it seemed that she had stopped he lifted her up and put her on the bunk across the room.

"I'm going to go get the doc."

"I'm fine, don't get the doc."

"I'm getting the doc or I'm taking you to him, I'll carry you there myself."

"I'll stay here, you go get the doc." Lee smiled as he checked Starbuck over once more before leaving for sickbay.

OOOOOOOOO

"I heard you took a tumble Starbuck," the doctor said as he walked into the crew quarters. Starbuck didn't say anything her face was a flushed, obvious sign of an infection. "Did you hit your head?" he asked flashing a small light in her eyes, she squinted and moved away.

"No. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You have and infection and by the looks of it; it's germs one, Starbuck zero. Apollo can you go back down to sickbay and get them to bring a gurney up here?"

"I'll be right back." Lee winked at Kara before leaving; she didn't look very impressed with him.

OOOOOOOOO

"You hate me?" Lee asked Kara as she lay in bed.

"I hated before you got me dragged in here."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

Lee grabbed a blanket and draped it over Kara's body. "The doc said he is going to keep you for the next couple of days just to be safe."

"Oh joy!" Kara tugged on the edge of the blanket with a flushed face. "I'm bored already."

Lee smiled and placed his cold hands on Kara's warm face. "Better?"

"This almost makes up for getting me dragged back in here…almost."

"I'll take what I can get." Lee said pulling a chair over and sitting down. He took he hand off of her head and replaced it with a cold cloth. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine." Kara closed her eyes and began to drift off as Lee watched her. "You can stop looking over me Apollo," she said opening one eye as Lee continued to observe her.

"Kara you…" Lee tired to get the words out but stopped. He couldn't, this was Kara, this was his friend. "I…" He still couldn't get the words out lucky for him and unlucky for Kara she started throwing up again. "Starbuck are you okay?" he asked after Kara stopped.

"This sucks."

"I know but you just have to hang in there for a little bit, you'll get better."

"It doesn't feel…" Kara threw up again, Lee was waiting for it this time. "…like I'm ever going to be better. I can't even go five minutes without the world spinning around."

Lee smile was washed away from his face when his friends shaking turned into tremors. "Kara, you're shaking."

"I KNOW!" Starbuck yelled lying down on her bed, beginning to cry. "What if I never get better? What if I can't fly?"

"What if? Kara you got to suck this up. You don't say what if. When you have a problem you kick it in the butt and leave it on the ground bleeding!" Lee hated seeing his friend like this. As a rule Starbuck was over confident and that's the way he liked her, when she had doubts, he had doubts. He was trying to pick up the slack for both of them, and truth be told he found himself faltering. "You'll get better." Kara sighed and closed her eyes. Lee had a way of making her feel better, safe. "I'll let you rest."

OOOOOOOOO

Kara woke up wet, she was sweating and her skin felt as though it was on fire. She flipped her blanket aside and sat up in her bed. Adjusting as the world spun around she held onto the edge of her bed and prepared to stand. As soon as she put her weight in the trust of her legs she began to free fall landing in a huddled clump on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked, he was sitting in the corner of the room and knew better than to run over with a concerned look on his face and try and help her.

"What do you just wait around for me to make a fool of myself?"

"Pretty much, I really have nothing else better to do," Lee said sporting his usual grin.

"You're going to make me ask for help again aren't you?"

"I was thinking about it." Lee paused and then got up helping Kara back into bed without a word said.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"It's a little warm in here."

"It's just you." Lee grabbed a damp cloth and placed it on Kara's head giving her instant relief. "Doc says you got a post-op infection from your knee and the best thing to do is rest."

"Can I rest in my rack?"

"Will you stay put?"

"If it's the only way to get out of here, yes."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Lee said helping Kara out of bed. "I'll help you there, I know it's embarrassing to be seen with the CAG but you'll have to deal."

"Not like I'll make it by myself." Kara let Lee slip his hands around her waist and together they made their way through the ship.

"Alright, down you go," Lee said helping his friend into her bed. "Now stay here our I'll have your butt grounded for a month. Kara smiled silently pulling here sheets around her body. "Before I go back to duty do you need anything."

Kara paused as though she was in a very deep thought. "Ye…Never mind."

"No, what to you want."

Kara sighed Lee already knew most of her secrets, what was one more. "In my locker, canvas bag stuffed in the bottom."

Lee followed Kara's instructions; opening the bag he was surprised to find a small stuffed animal. "Starbuck what is this?"

"That is bear. And if you tell anyone I will kill you." Kara said taking bear and pulling her curtain across.

"Feel better Starbuck."


End file.
